New Beginnings
by What If Incorporated
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Peace. It's been over a year and change is in the air. The time is drawing near for Coal, Freya, Teagan and Heather to embrance their own paths.
1. Chapter 1: Coal

Author's Note: The listing of all pack members in each pack is now located after the last chapter so it won't clash with the chapter numbers. If you ever need it as reference, just peek at it there. I know it may be difficult for some to keep track of everyone in the story. (:

* * *

><p>The summer sun rose over the tops of tall pines of the Alaska wilderness and shone down on a clearing with a cave and a large lake. Steele, the alpha male, waited outside of the cave, clearly impatient about what was going on in the cave. A short distance from him, Coal, Freya, Teagan and Heather were also gathered in a small circle, stealing anxious glances at the cave's entrance. Finally, there was movement from within the cave. Aleu emerged from the entrance with two pups, a black and tan male and light brown and white female, following closely at her side. Steele stood straight, his tail wagging excitedly.<p>

"At last their first day out of the cave. Good morning, little ones." Steele said with a happy grin, addressing the pups. The male pup glanced around to all the members of the family and took a few steps before relaxing. The pup play growled and ran towards Steele. Steele chuckled softly and pawed gently at the active pup.

"Even on his first day out of the cave, Russel's ready to play." Aleu commented with a smile. Coal walked over with a grin and sat beside his father and his younger brother, admiring the pup's similarity to his own personality. The rest of the family approached a little more as the female pup stood between Aleu's legs shyly peeking out at the others.

"Go on Honey, no need to be shy." Aleu said in a soft voice, nudging the pup with her nose. Heather was the first to come closer, understanding the pup's hesitation. She too, had been the youngest and more hesitant of the group in her younger days.

"Hello there, Honey. I'm your big sister, Heather. It's nice to finally see you outside of the cave." Heather said in a gentle voice. Honey wagged her tail lightly and walked over to her older sister and yipped softly before playing with her older sister's ear.

The new pup's first time outside of the cave was cause for celebration in the family. They were all happily wagging their tails and interacting with the pups. Steele lifted his head and howled and soon the rest of the family joined in the celebratory howl. The two new pups yipped softly in an attempt to howl with the others. When the family had finished their howl, Steele glanced at the entire family for a moment before glancing towards the wilderness.

"Alright, time for a hunt. Heather, stay with your mother and help keep watch here until we return." Steele said firmly. Heather dipped her head then walked to the entrance of the cave and settled herself down. Steele barked and took off running towards the usual feeding grounds of the deer that travelled to this area in the summer with Coal, Freya and Teagan trailing in a line behind him. After a few failed attempts, Steele and his offspring had managed to bring down and elderly buck. Steele ate his fill first then tore off one of the legs to take to Aleu. Coal, Freya and Teagan also got their fill and before heading out, Freya tore one of the remaining legs off to take to Heather. Coal announced their arrival with a bark and Heather barked back in response. Freya placed down Heather's portion and Heather pressed her nose to her sister's muzzle in thanks then began eating. Steele walked up to the cave then placed down the meat and barked softly into the darkness. Aleu emerged and quickly finished off the meal, thanking Steele with a nuzzle and an affectionate lick. Steele returned the affection then went to fetch another helping so Aleu would have plenty of nourishment. Once the entire family was fed, they began to settle for the night and dug swallow pits in the soft dirt to sleep in.

By nightfall, the entire family was asleep, aside from one. Coal rose from his sleeping place and walked over to the lake that was only a short distance away from the cave then leaned down to take a drink. He lifted his head and flicked his ears as paw steps approached. He saw the large figure of his father and dipped his head slightly out of respect. Steele nodded once in response then leaned down to get a drink before looking at his son.

"Everything alright?" Steele asked casually as he licked the excess water from his muzzle after drinking. Coal nodded once, but then glanced out to the distance for a moment. Steele followed his gaze and then glanced back at his son. Coal sighed gently then turned his gaze to his father's.

"I think… The time for me to go out on my own may be coming soon." Coal said quietly. Steele flicked his ears and a gentle smile crossed his face.

"You're nearing two years old now and so are your brother and sisters. This is around the age that you may want to go on your own and have your own life and family. There's no need to feel worried about it. You are free to decide when you are ready to make your own path." Steele said before pressing his nose to his son's shoulder and heading back to his bed. Coal smiled lightly, feeling comforted by his father's words. He could leave when he was ready. He yawned then headed back to his bed as well before finally settling in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Freya

Freya grunted and shifted in her sleep when she heard a distant howl. It wasn't just any howl though. She knew it well. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the lighting of the twilight sky. Not even the sun was rising yet nor were birds chirping. It was quiet aside from the beckoning howl. She glanced to assure that the rest of her family was sleeping before heading off towards the thicker forest of pines that led to the mountain pack's territory. She stopped at the border and barked lightly. There was no response from the shadows for a moment, but then she heard paw steps and a familiar scent approaching her way. Freya flicked her ears up and smiled softly when she saw the clear image of Aesop approaching. His snow white pelt stood out from the summer night's surroundings. He flashed his usual confident grin and sat down on his side of the border.

"Hey Freya." Aesop said, his green gaze steadily holding Freya's blue gaze. Freya glanced shyly away for only a moment before looking back at him.

"Hi Aesop. What's new?" Freya asked in a curious tone. Aesop flicked his tail bowed his front half of his body to stretch his muscles then sat back up again.

"Well, Meka and Hawk had pups last week." Aesop answered causally. Freya nodded lightly.

"That's good news for them. Hawk seemed like the type of male that would get along well with Meka. Hard to believe it's been over a year since we went to help out his former pack. On the news of pups, my younger siblings came out of the cave for the first time today." Freya reflected. Aesop nodded lightly and chuckled.

"I've noticed how we've both changed in that time." Aesop said with a glance towards the horizon. Freya followed his gaze and flicked her ears slightly.

"In what way?" Freya asked curiously. Aesop glanced at Freya with a grin.

"You've become more grown up and though it's hard to believe, even more lovely." Aesop said with smile. Freya turned and looked at Aesop and then giggled softly.

"You always say that, Aesop." Freya remarked with a raised brow. Aesop shrugged gently and stood up with slight smirk tugging at his muzzle.

"You never complain when I do. Oh, and while I'm thinking about, have you considered my offer?" Aesop asked with a tilt of his head. Freya glanced back to the horizon again, seeing the first signs of sunrise beginning to appear and stood as well. She then glanced back at Aesop once more.

"I have considered and I think I'll have an answer in the fall." Freya said with a grin. Aesop grunted softly and nipped the side of Freya's muzzle gently.

"Going to keep me waiting on your decision then?" Aesop asked with a playful grin. Freya nipped back at Aesop gently then turned towards the direction of her home before glancing back over her shoulder with a smirk on her muzzle.

"Of course." Freya answered simply before flicking her tail and running back towards home. Aesop chuckled softly and shook his head then turned and headed back towards his home as well.

By the time Freya reached home, the sun was rising, but her family members were still asleep. She glanced at her bed, but noticed Heather shifting around, so she quickly went over to the lake and began to drink. Heather yawned and stood up then stretched her limbs and glanced in the direction of the lake, spotting her older sister. She flicked her ears slightly and walked over to her sister's side and took a drink then sat down.

"Did you go to see him again?" Heather asked in a low casual voice. Freya stiffened momentarily, but then relaxed with an exhale before facing her sister.

"Yes. He wants me to leave with him, but I don't want to leave the pack just yet." Freya said. Heather flicked her tail and nodded once.

"I think it's nice that you've got someone though, Freya. I'm sure the two of you will be fine." Heather said in a soft voice. Freya nodded and then tilted her head at her sister with a slight grin.

"You know… Flint's about your age…" Heather said in teasing voice. Heather grunted then splashed water causing her older sister to spring backward a bit.

"Flint's handsome, but I don't think he'd like me." Heather mumbled before she stood up and began to head back to the pack. Freya flicked her tail and walked to her sister's side.

"You never know unless you try." Freya said with a grin. Heater rolled her eyes and bumped her sister with her shoulder.

"Don't count on it." Heather said with a playful grin before heading back. Freya smiled and watched her younger sister.

"Someday, I know you'll find a path that suits you, Heather." Freya said even though her sister was out of earshot.


	3. Chapter 3: Teagan

Teagan stretched and stood up as Steele nudged him with his paw. He sleepily glanced up at his father and observed the lighting of sunrise. He yawned and shook off his pelt.

"Going for a hunt?" Teagan asked with a tilt of his head. Steele shook his head, but smiled softly.

"Not at the moment. I was wondering if we might have a talk, son." Steele said as he began walking. Teagan nodded and walked beside his father as the two headed towards the more forested area of their territory. Steele finally stopped then sat down before glancing at Teagan to do the same. Teagan nodded once then sat down beside his father.

"So, what's the talk about?" Teagan asked casually. Steele let his ice blue gaze meet his son's for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure he's already spoken to you, but Coal mentioned he may be leaving soon. I was only curious how you are feeling about things. You're free to do what you like after all." Steele said with a soft smile. Teagan smiled back and nodded, recalling that his brother had mentioned leaving soon. He glanced out to the trees for a moment, then back at his father.

"Well, I was thinking of going with him when he did decide to go. I don't want to be entirely on my own and I know that Coal could use the company." Teagan reflected. Steele smiled proudly at his son's logic.

"That makes sense. We are social creatures after all. I felt rather lonely until I had a pack as well." Steele admitted. Teagan nodded then flicked his ears when he heard his mother's howl. Steele rose to his feet then headed back with Teagan just behind him.

Teagan barked to Coal as he and Steele returned to the valley. Coal flicked up his ears and ran to his brother's side. Steele smiled as he began to head over to check on Aleu and the pups.

"Why don't you two go on a patrol?" Steele called back over his shoulder before disappearing into the cave. Coal smirked at his younger brother then took off running. Teagan chuckled then dashed off after his brother. The two eventually slowed down and checked the borders.

"Did dad ask you about what your plans were?" Coal asked casually. Teagan nodded and paused for a moment to check a scent mark just along the border.

"Yes, I told him that I was thinking of going along with you." Teagan replied. Coal nodded once and continued walking.

"That's fine by me, not sure when it would be a good time to leave though." Coal noted. Teagan caught up to his brother and thought for a moment.

"What about fall?" Teagan prompted. Coal paused and thought for a moment then nodded lightly.

"That seems like a good idea. Won't be too hot or too cold. My vote's on fall as well then." Coal said with a smile, seeming happy about having a more solid plan. Teagan smiled and wagged his tail in agreement. By the time they had finished their patrol and returned back to the valley, the sun was in the middle of the sky and the midday heat of the summer beamed down on the landscape. The two both stopped to get drinks then went to rest and wait until the cooler temperatures of the late afternoon and night arrived.


	4. Chapter 4: Heather

Heather lifted her head when she heard her brothers returning from their patrol then rested her head back down. She listened quietly for them to fall asleep then she got up and glanced around once more before heading away from the clearing. It wasn't long before she arrived at the border of her family's territory that was nearest to town. She sighed softly, thinking of her grandmother, Jenna, and grandfather, Balto. She hadn't seen them in a while, but still remembered them clearly. Surely it wouldn't be too harmful for her to go into town and visit them. Plus she wanted to tell them the news of the new pups as well. She glanced around, ears perked for any sound, then lowered her head and searched for their scents, hoping her memory would help her recall them. It hardly took anytime before she caught Balto's scent. She wagged her tail then followed it and eventually arrived at the old wrecked ship that she remembered her grandfather had lived in. She walked up the walk way and looked around.

"Grandpa? Are you home?" Heather called into the darkness. After receiving no reply, she sighed softly and laid down on the deck, hoping he'd be back soon. Without realizing it, she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Balto returned to his home. After having spent the night in town, he was eager to get back, but he stopped short when he spotted a somewhat familiar canine lying curled up on the deck of the ship.<p>

"Heather… is that you?" Balto asked, gently prodding his granddaughter with a paw. Heather's eyes shot open and quickly stood up, remembering where she was. She calmed herself then smiled brightly at the sight of her grandfather.

"Yes grandpa it's me. I came to visit. I… hope that was ok." Heather said with her ears lowered. Balto smiled softly and nuzzled her ear gently and nodded.

"Of course it's ok as long as your parents know." Balto said. Heather's eyes widened. She should have told them before she left. They were probably worried.

"I actually didn't think of that…" Heather admitted, glancing down at her paws. Balto opened his mouth to speak, but he heard someone approaching and nudged Heather into his room then peeked over the edge of the ship, sniffing to figure out who may be approaching. A familiar scent hit his nose. It was Jenna and her owner, Rosy. By now, the girl was nearing her teens and was growing quickly. She glanced up and spotted Balto.

"There you are Balto. Come here boy!" Rosy called. Jenna barked happily. Balto wagged his tail then glanced back at Heather who was no nearing the edge to look. He nodded once, allowing her to come with him. The pair walked down the walk way and Rosy smiled with delight.

"Oh my! Who's this? She's beautiful! Come here girl!" Rosy said as she got on her knees and pulled a piece of jerky out of her pocket. Heather lowered her ears nervously, not used to humans, but after seeing the calm faces of her grandparents, she gathered that this one must be alright. She inched forward and took the jerky and while she chewed, Rosy very gently stroked the top of her head. Heather wagged her tail faintly, enjoying the kind gesture. She glanced up and realized that Rosy was looking closely at her.

"Hmm… She's similar in color, but lighter then Jenna and she looks a little like Balto too. You guys haven't had any puppies, so she must be the daughter of one of your children. Let's see… no one in town has mentioned puppies. I've got it! She must be the daughter of that one pup that looked like you, Balto." Rosy concluded. Balto barked and wagged his tail, surprised by Rosy's quick thinking. It did make sense though. After all, Aleu was the only pup that didn't get a home in town or one of the neighboring towns.

"She doesn't have a collar and her appearance doesn't look like she's a pet either… maybe she's wild. It doesn't seem like it though…" Rosy reflected as she gently pet Heather's head once again. Heather flicked up her ears as a distant howl sounded and glanced at her grandparents and Rosy before running off. Rosy watched her go with a curious expression.


	5. Chapter 5: Coal

Steele and Coal had traced Heather's scent to the border along town and stopped. Coal flicked his ears slightly and sighed softly with worry. Steele glanced at his son for a moment then back towards town and lifted his head to howl. Coal looked at his father and lifted his head as well, howling in sync. They howled for a while before lowering their muzzles and sitting down, intently looking towards town. After a few long moments, Heather came running to them and stood before them, her head and tail lowered. Steele grunted lightly then stood up and began heading towards home without a word. Coal watched him and nudged Heather and they both followed after at a slower pace.

"What were you doing out there?" Coal whispered to his sister as they walked a few paces behind their father. Heather glanced over at her brother for a moment and sighed softly.

"Well, I went to visit grandma and grandpa, but didn't think to tell anyone before I left. It was sort of a quick decision." Heather admitted quietly. Coal grunted in slight irritation and gave his younger sister a stern look.

"What if something had happened to you? What if humans had…" Coal trailed off as he leaned a little closer and took in Heather's scent. He could smell human, he was almost certain. Though before he had only smelled in faintly, he could now smell it clearly on his sister. He narrowed his gaze a bit.

"One of them touched you." Coal stated bluntly. Heather looked guilty for a moment, but then narrowed her gaze back at her brother.

"So? Don't you remember what dad told us? He used to live with a human and mom was born in town too." Heather retorted with a light snort. Coal bared his teeth lightly at his sister.

"That doesn't mean all of them are safe. Dad also told us that his human tried to give him away and mom never got a human because she looked too much like a wolf. You think a human would think any differently about you?" Coal responded with a raised brow, his faces softening a bit. Heather opened her mouth to retort again, but this time kept silent and continued walking. Coal sighed softly and glanced back toward town for a moment. Heather was still safe and the human she had encountered hadn't hurt her. Maybe she had a point… Coal pushed away the thought with a shake of his fur. Even if his parents had originally come from a world with humans, he definitely wasn't about to go live in that world.


	6. Chapter 6: Freya

Freya licked her mother between the ears in a comforting gesture. Aleu was clearly worried for her missing daughter. Freya too was worried, but she also felt guilty. Had telling her about Aesop and their possible plans to leave upset her and sent her away? Aleu flicked her ears up and glanced towards the horizon when she heard Steele's bark. Freya wagged her tail excitedly when she saw Heather, Steele and Coal return, but her excitement was slightly dimmed by the expression of her returning family. Heather's gaze was towards the ground, Coal seemed to have a distant look about him, and Steele had a stern gaze. When they got to den, Aleu stood up and ran over to Heather and happily licked her forehead. She glanced at Steele and noted his expression then returned to Freya's side. Steele sat beside her.

"Alright everyone. I know that all of you are figuring things out right now, but I cannot stress enough that you should all let someone know if you are going to be going somewhere." Steele said, addressing the group. Heather had seated herself beside Freya and cast her gaze down guiltily. Freya glanced at her sister for a moment, but then realized that she herself had been sneaking off to meet with Aesop too. Did her parents know about that or was Steele simply relaying the message to everyone? She glanced back in Steele's direction, but his gaze was more focused on Heather for the moment. After the family meeting was over, Steele, Aleu, Coal and Teagan set out for a hunt and Heather and Freya remained behind with Heather and Russell whom were still too young to go hunting. Once the younger pups had gone in for a rest, Freya nuzzled her sister gently. Heather returned the gesture gently then sighed softly.

"That wasn't very smart on my part…" Heather grumbled. Freya flicked her ears and smiled softly, trying to make her sister feel better.

"Hey, don't feel bad. It's not like you're the only one to sneak away you know…" Freya said with a light giggle. Heather didn't brighten up too much but she did offer a small smile.

"Yeah, but you don't get caught." Heather replied with grunt. Freya pushed her sister playfully and nipped gently at her ear.

"Stop being so upset about it. Mom and dad are glad that you're safe and that's all that matters." Freya said with a play growl. Heather growled playfully in return and pawed at her sister's muzzle.

"Good point. Hey, Freya?" Heather inquired, an unsure look appearing on her face as if she was debating what to say. Freya focused her attention on her sister and tilted her head curiously.

"Yes?" Freya questioned. Heather sighed softly then turned her gaze to her sister.

"I… met a human; Grandma's owner. She was very nice…" Heather said quietly. Freya's fur bristled lightly in surprise and raised a brow.

"Oh… that's interesting. Did you… want to stay there?" Freya asked softly. Heather's eyes widened.

"No… I mean. I'm not sure. I know that mom and dad used to live with humans and it didn't really work out for them, but… Rosy seemed different from what they have told us." Heather admitted. Freya nuzzled her sister gently but didn't say more. Though it hadn't really crossed her mind until her sister mentioned the human and their interaction, Heather did look the most like a dog out of all the pack members. She was nearly the spitting image of their grandmother, Jenna, who was a full husky. Her fur color wasn't one that a wolf in the wild would have and it was easier to pick her out of their group as being a mixed breed. Granted Freya would defend her sister if anyone had something to say about that, but still… What if Heather's place was with humans? What if she was happier there?


	7. Chapter 7: Teagan

Teagan and Coal ran side by side, just behind their father and mother, tongues lolling out of their mouths from the excitement of the hunt. Steele glanced back at both his sons and flicked his head to either side of the herd of caribou, indicating where they should go. They both nodded and picked up speed before they circled around the sides of the herd. The two brothers were soon at the head of the herd and startled part of the herd into turning around, within the part that had turned, their intended quarry, an old buck, was struggling to keep up. Steele skillfully wove his way around the other caribou, sight set solely on the buck. He leapt and closed his jaws around its shoulder, the impact causing it to stumble to the ground. Aleu, Coal and Teagan were shortly to the buck and all held it down as Steele delivered the crushing bite to its windpipe. The family had their fill, and then Steele and Aleu took a few pieces to bring back to Heather and Freya. Coal and Teagan followed shortly behind. Coal glanced up to make sure their parents were out of earshot, and then he nudged Teagan.

"Hey, between you and me, I'm worried about Heather." Coal said with a slightly serious tone. Teagan glanced at his older brother, curiosity painted on his face for a moment until he guessed that Coal must have been referring to Heather's disappearance into town. Teagan softened slightly and twitched his ears.

"Coal, calm down. You sound like you're a worried alpha. I'm sure she'll be fine." Teagan said with a gentle grin, trying to coax his brother out of his serious mood. Coal grunted lightly and turned his gaze forward with an irritated flick of his ears. Teagan narrowed his gaze and bumped his hip against his brother's causing him to stumble to one side. Coal glared and turned, only seeing an even wider grin crossing Teagan's face.

"Teagan, you're hopeless. That goofy face of yours isn't going to get you anywhere in life." Coal said, his gaze softening into a light grin. Teagan chuckled softly and rolled his eyes.

"I know you're jealous, that's all. I'll have females all over me when we head out." Teagan said with a teasing tone. Coal shook his head and pushed Teagan with his shoulder.

"We'll see about that." Coal retorted with a raised brow. Teagan chuckled and smiled happily; glad he had succeeded in easing his brother's mind. Granted, he cared about Heather as well as Freya as well, but they were all adults and their paths were for them to choose.


	8. Chapter 8: Heather

Heather glanced up as she spotted his mother walking over with a caribou leg in her mouth. She smiled happily and wagged her tail then licked his mother's cheek in appreciation. Aleu dropped the piece of meat then licked her daughter between the ears. Steele walked by them and dropped off Freya's portion at her paws then walked over to Heather. Aleu stepped aside and headed to the den, leaving the pair alone. Heather instinctively lowered her gaze, a little worried that her father might be upset still. Steele softened considerably and nosed and Heather's chin to encourage her to look up at him. They looked at each other for a moment of silence, before Heather spoke.

"Dad, I'm sorry about what I did." Heather said in a soft voice. Steele titled his head slightly then smiled.

"No need to be. You can do what you want, just make sure to let someone know so I don't worry about you." Steele replied before he nuzzled his nose against his daughter's cheek. Heather wagged her tail happily and nuzzled her father in return. Steele dipped his head then began to head towards the den, but Heather spoke once again.

"Hey dad, can we talk about something after I finish eating?" Heather asked quietly. Steele flicked his ears and glanced at his daughter then nodded.

"Of course." Steele replied gently before he went to the den to check on the pups. Heather smiled then began to eat her portion.

* * *

><p>After Heather had finished, she and Steele began to go on a walk for privacy from the rest of the pack. Once long out of ear shot, Heather finally broke the silence.<p>

"Dad… I want to see Rosy again…" Heather said in almost a whisper, clearly worried about what her father's reaction would be. Steele stopped walking and looked at his daughter for a long time, his face blank. Finally he sighed softly and glanced towards the horizon.

"Jenna's human…" Steele mumbled, half to himself. Heather sat down and lowered her ears, waiting for her father to hopefully say more, but she was met with more silence.

"Dad…" Heather began before Steele stopped her by placing his paw on hers. He was now looking back Heather, a thoughtful look on his face. Heather waited and looked back at him. His face didn't betray anger, so that had to be a good sign at least.

"I suppose that's ok… only if Jenna's there too though. I don't want anything to happen to you." Steele said in a soft voice. Heather smiled softly and her ears perked up a bit.

"Really? I can see her again? Thank you dad!" Heather said as she nuzzled her father under his chin. Steele managed a smile and nuzzled his daughter back before she happily headed back towards home. Steele sighed faintly then headed back as well. He couldn't help but wonder how Aleu would take this.


	9. Packs

**Valley Pack**

Steele - _Alpha male. Black and white with icy blue eyes. _

Aleu - _Alpha female. Light brown and tan with sky blue eyes. _

Russell - _Son of Steele and Aleu. Black and tan with blue eyes._

Honey -_Daughter of Steele and Aleu. Light brown and white with light blue eyes._

Coal - _Son of Steele and Aleu. Black and white with light blue eyes. _

Freya - _Daughter of Steele and Aleu. Light brown and tan with blue eyes. _

Teagan - _Son of Steele and Aleu. Dark brown and tan with light blue eyes._

Heather - _Daughter of Steele and Aleu. Light red and white with blue eyes._

**Mountain Pack**

Meka - _Alpha female. Gray with light green eyes._

Hawk - _Alpha male. Black and brown with yellow eyes. (Formerly from Ocean Pack)_

Tuulikki -_Beta female._ _White with light blue eyes_.

Raven - _Daughter of Hawk and Meka. Black and gray with yellow eyes._

Falcon - _Son of Hawk and Meka. Brown with green eyes. _

Aesop - _Older son of Beku and Tuulikki. White with green eyes._

Omara - _Daughter of Beku and Tuulikki. Gray with blue eyes. _

Flint - _Younger son of Beku and Tuulikki. Dark gray and white with light blue eyes._

**Ocean Pack**

Castoph - _Alpha male. Light gray with teal eyes. (Formerly from Mountain Pack)_

Kalii - _Alpha female. Tan and white with green eyes._

Cotton - _Older daughter of Castoph and Kalii. White with teal eyes._

Sky - _Younger daughter of Castoph and Kalii. Light gray and white with green eyes. _

Zarro - _Gray and white with green eyes._

Nikka - _Brown and white with teal eyes._

Autumn - _Golden brown with amber eyes_.

Dawn - _Sister of Dusk._ _Dark brown with yellow eyes. _

Dusk - _Brother of Dawn. Dark brown with yellow eyes_.

Otto - _White with light green eyes._


End file.
